I'm Sticking With You
by 5t4c3y
Summary: They hate each other. They always have. Fred Jones and Daphne Blake were never going to get along…but what happens when they are both involved in a mini crime, and handcuffed together for a month as a punishment? Lots of fun I bet. CH 8 UP!
1. Mommy how did you and Daddy fall in love

**A/N: Hi guys. Ok, this is my first Scooby-Doo, so please R&R and tell me what you think. Also, please give me pointers on how to make the fic better. Thanks :o)**

**Disclaimer: HA HA! I own everything!...no wait… damn it, no I don't :o(**

**Summary: They hate each other. They always have. Fred Jones and Daphne Blake were never going to get along…but what happens when they are both involved in a mini crime, and handcuffed together for a month as a punishment? Lots of fun I bet :o)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**I'm sticking with you**_

_**By 5t4c3y**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Mommy, How did you and Daddy fall in love?**_

It had been yet another long day for Daphne. All she really wanted to do was snuggle up on the sofa with a steaming cup of hot chocolate and watch a nice rom-com, but her plans were soon changed when her daughter of six years, Zoe, walked into her bedroom in tears.

"Mommy." She cried, running up to Daphne and hugging her waist "I had a really bad dream."

"Oh honey." Daphne said, picking her up and kissing her on the forehead "It's ok. It was only a dream."

Zoe soon calmed down, and Daphne took that as her queue to put her back to bed. She carried her through to her bedroom, lay her on the bed a tucked her in.

"Thanks Mommy." Zoe said sweetly, wiping the last tear from her cheek.

"It's ok baby." Daphne said, kissing her on the head "You go back to sleep."

"But I'm not tired anymore." Protested the six year old "Can you tell me a story?"

"What story do you want to hear?" Daphne asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"The one about how you and Daddy fell in love." She said with a giggle.

"Again!" asked Daphne in amusement, a slight smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah!" laughed Zoe "It's just so funny."

"Ok." Daphne said, getting more comfortable "It all started seven years ago…"

_**Seven years Earlier**_

18 year old Daphne Blake walked down the halls of Coolsville High. She was talking to her best friend Velma, and occasionally saying 'hello' to people when they greeted her. Daphne was the most popular girl in school, the complete opposite to Velma. Many people wondered why the two girls became friends, and the truth was that they had always been the best of friends since they were babies.

Anyway, the girls were approaching their lockers when Daphne came across the person who she hated more than anything. Fred Jones. Fred was, and always had been Daphne's enemy. Ever Since the two could stand, they never got along, and to make things worse they didn't just ignore each other and stay out of their way, but they argued constantly, played practical 'jokes' on each other and tried to make every school day a living hell for the other.

Daphne and Velma continued to their lockers, despite Fred lounging against them with his best friend Shaggy. The two were joking and laughing, never realising that the two ladies were standing by their sides.

"Excuse me." Velma said quietly and politely, but they never heard her "Excuse me." This time a bit louder.

"MOVE!" Cried Daphne.

The handsome blond boy stopped laughing and turned to face them.

"Well well well." He said in a smug tone "If it isn't Daphne Blake. Steal any towels lately?"

"Why no Fred, I save that just for you."

Daphne pushed Fred out the way as she recalled on what she had done to him last week. After embarrassing her in maths class by putting a lizard down her dress, Daphne had snuck into the boys locker room after the football practise had finished, stole Fred's shower towel and with a little help from Velma, managed to hang it on the flag pole. He was stranded in the showers until someone brought him a new towel.

As Daphne began to enter her locker combination, Fred tried to hold back a laugh. Shaggy and Velma, who were a little sick of their 'jokes' moved off to the side and began to talk.

"So how are you Velmster?" asked Shaggy with a smile.

"I'm ok shaggy." She said with a smile "How about you?"

"Alright I guess. Scooby-Doo hasn't been very well lately."

"Oh no." said Velma concerned "Well tell him I hope he gets better soon."

"Will do."

Unlike Fred and Daphne, Shaggy and Velma actually got along well, and were secretly friends. They continued their conversation when a scream from Daphne was heard throughout the halls, and a soon laughing Fred.

"Jinkies." Grumbled Velma, turning round to see Daphne covered in purple paint.

Somehow, Fred had managed to put a device in Daphne's locker, that when she opened it, It blew paint all over her. Fred was in hysterics as Daphne tried to wipe the paint from her face.

"Oh I'm so getting you back for this." She said in a threatening voice. "Just you watch."

"Oh Daph." He chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye "Don't worry. I'll be waiting."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After managing to clean herself up a little, and putting her hair in a ponytail, Daphne sat through the rest of the day thinking of a way to get Fred back, but she couldn't think of anything.

When school was finally over, Daphne and Velma walked down the sidewalk heading for the ice-cream parlour.

"I'm in desperate need of ice-cream today." Said Daphne "I haven't felt this lousy since…since my hamster died!"

"Didn't you flush it down the toilet because it bit you?" asked Velma, remembering the fluff ball.

"Yes….but that doesn't mean I don't miss it."

Velma smiled and rolled her eyes. They approached the ice-cream shop and of course, sitting in a botch by the window was Fred, Shaggy and Shaggy's Great Dane, Scooby-Doo. Velma tried to pull Daphne away when she spotted Fred.

"Come on Daph." She said "We can eat somewhere else."

But it was too late. Daphne burst through the doors. Max, the owner of the Ice-cream shop saw what was about to happen. Fred and Daphne had picked fights in his shop before, causing him to lose customers. He quietly watched, hoping and praying that Daphne would order her ice cream and leave, but nope. She waltz right up to Fred, placed her hands on her hips and began to tap her foot. By this time, Velma had entered the little shop, and was watching worryingly. Shaggy and Scooby got out from the booth and stood with Velma in the corner. They didn't want to be apart of this.

"Well hi there Daphne." Said Fred with a smile "I see you got _most _of the paint out."

"Drop Dead Fred!" she cried "Thanks to you, I have to go to the Salon again. I've just been!"

"You have!?" asked Fred startled "Wow. I was actually saying today that it's about time you did something with your hair. It was looking a bit flat. Speaking of flat, I couldn't help but notice, but are you padding your bra?"

Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby all gasped in horror.

"Oh no he didn't" whispered Velma, really worried now.

"Oh yes he did." Said Shaggy, also worried.

Daphne's eyes were wide. She clinched her fists tightly together and said in a low raspy voice:

"No one…no one, say's anything about my hair."

Fred was a little confused as to why Daphne had taken more offence by the hair comment, but he was soon brought out of his thoughts when Daphne lunged at him, knocking him to the floor and wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Oh boy. Not again." Said Max, coming out from behind the counter and trying to get Daphne to stop chocking the boy.

Max managed to separate them, but not for long. The began to throw things at each other, breaking bowls and smashing windows. All the customers ran out screaming, and that's when Max snapped.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed, causing the bickering teens to stop and face him.

Both Fred and Daphne were covered in ice cream from head to toe. They were breathing heavily and it was taking Daphne everything to stop from jumping him again.

"That's it!" Cried Max "I like you kids a lot, but this time I have to press charges. That's the fourth time in two months that you guys have started a fight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few weeks later, Daphne, Fred and their family and friends sat in court. They had been there for a couple of hours, and were just about to be told their sentence. They court raised when the Judge walked in.

"Fred Jones and Daphne Blake." He began "You have each to pay a fine of $5000 to pay for the damages you've caused."

"WHAT!?" Cried Fred Standing up "Sir, I don't have that type of money."

Velma sat in the back row of the court. She felt a little bad for Fred, and decided to tell the Judge her idea.

"I have an idea." She said standing up.

"Yes?" Said the Judge

"Well, these two people can't stand to be around each other…why not force them to be together for a month. That's a really strong punishment. Believe me, I know both of them and if you did that you would never see them at each others throats again. They'd be to frightened in case you punished them like that again."

"VELMA!" Cried Daphne.

"Excellent idea young lady." Said the Judge.

Daphne and Fred looked stunned.

"I'll find the money!" said Fred quickly "Please, anything than be stuck with Daphne for a month!" 

"As of Now." Began the Judge, ignoring Fred "Mr Fred Jones and Miss Daphne Blake have to be handcuffed together for one month…court dismissed."

Everyone began to rise, and soon the rather large bailiff came over to Fred and Daphne with a smile.

"Oh this will be fun." He said, snapping the handcuffs onto a wrist of both of them "Have a pleasant month."

He laughed and walked away. Fred and Daphne just glared at each other. Fred tried to cross his arms of his chest, causing Daphne's arm to go with him. She grumbled and pulled her arm away, causing Fred's to go with her. The two struggled, but there was no way they were getting out of this one.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So what do you think so far? Please R&R and I'll update soon. Thanks :o)**


	2. Sleepover!

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the nice reviews. You rock! Please continue with them :o)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**SLEEPOVER!**_

It had been about an hour and a half since leaving the court house. Both Fred and Daphne were furious, but who could blame them. After trying to release themselves from the cuffs for about 20 minutes, and failing miserably, the two bickering teens decided that some fresh air would do them good and went for a walk through the park. In the end their walk wasn't much good though. Trying their hardest to stay as far away from each other as possible, Daphne fell and sprained her ankle. So now Fred, much to his disliking (and Daphne's for that matter!) was carrying her in a damsel in distress type of way.

"I'm just telling you now." Began Fred "No one is to find out about this."

"Agreed." Mumbled Daphne.

They approached a nearby bench, where they sat down. Daphne began to rub her ankle when she saw Velma walking down the path. Part of her wanted to be mad at her best friend for giving that obnoxious Judge the idea of the handcuffs, but the other part of her knew that Velma always had a reason for her thoughts.

"Hi Velma." Daphne said with a smile, causing the small girl to become rather worried.

"You're talking to me?" questioned Velma, taking a seat next to her friend "I thought after what I did you would hate me for all eternity."

"She doesn't!" piped in Fred, leaning over Daphne to speak to her "But **I'm **on the fence!"

"Don't Listen to him Velmster." Daphne said, pushing Fred back "He's just a little moody that's all."

Fred huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, taking Daphne's with it. Daphne, not really bothering that her arm had been taken over, turned to Velma with a smile. She had a look written across her face that meant only two things. Fun for them, and hell for Fred. Soon Velma caught on to what she was thinking, and a sly smile began to over take her little girl features.

"So Daphne," she began, enjoying this little role playing "You don't happen to have any plans tonight do you?"

"Why no Velma I don't." replied the red head "Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to join me tonight in a sleepover?"

"Why Velma what a marvellous idea!" exclaimed Daphne, clapping her hands together

"No!" came the masculine cry from Fred "No damn sleepover. I didn't sign up for any of this, and there is no way in hell that I will be going to a…sleepover where you two _ladies_ will be giggling and having 'girl talk' and…and…and wearing those mud things on your faces! So no! No way! I am not going to be sitting doing nothing all night apart from being subjected to that."

Velma and Daphne tried hard to subside their giggles after watching Fred rant about their planned evening.

"Oh Freddy." Said Daphne, chuckling lightly "You won't be doing nothing."

"I won't?" questioned Fred, relaxing a little.

"No silly." Chimed in Velma "You'll be joining us."

"WHAT!?"

Both Daphne and Velma began to laugh at his reaction. Fred so badly wanted to get up and leave, but he knew that at least one of the hyenas would have to follow.

"I don't want to." He began to whine.

"Too bad. Velma and I voted and you lost, so...remember to bring your PJ's."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night, after having something to eat, Daphne, Velma and a very unhappy Fred sat in Velma's bedroom. The two girls were laughing at some old memories. Afterwards Daphne decided that it was time to make Fred feel extremely uncomfortable, and the only way in achieving that was of course…boy talk.

"So Velma tell me." Began the 18 year old "What do you think of Bobby Stevenson? Is he hot or what!"

Velma saw the look on Fred's face. She was thinking that he was mentally killing himself at that present moment in time.

"I know!" she squealed "I think he likes you Daph."

"If he's smart he'd like to strangle her." Mumbled Fred

This just received him two very dirty looks from the girls.

"Well." Said Daphne, getting off of the subject "I'm going to go and get changed."

At this Fred's eyes went wide, and he began to smile. He stood quickly and pulled Daphne to her feet.

"Now it's a party!" he said happily.

It was clear that Fred didn't like Daphne, but that didn't mean that he wasn't allowed to think that she was hot. Seeing her undressing was probably the only thing that he was looking forward to in this month.

"You think you're coming with me?" questioned Daphne

"Well hello princess." He said holding up their chained hands "It doesn't look like we can work around it."

"Actually" chimed in Velma, looking rather smug "After the court the Judge gave me, Shaggy, and your parents a key to the handcuffs. We are allowed to release you two for bathroom breaks, showers and of course so you can change clothes."

"Exactly Fred." Daphne said

"You knew?" he asked

"Of course I did…oh I'm sorry, did I forget to tell you? My mistake."

With a smile saying _'ha ha'_ Daphne and Fred were released, and the red head made her way to the bathroom.

"Forgot my ass."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The night continued to go by very slowly. Well that's what it felt like to Fred. To Daphne and Velma it was paradise. Of course the two were cuffed again, but while the girls sat with face mask on and cucumber slices covering their eyes, Fred sat with his cell phone, texting Shaggy.

_**Help man!**_

_**They got me at a sleepover!**_

_**Think of something that I can use to get back at her**_

_**TB soon.**_

_**Freddy**_

Fred waited for a while until he saw his phone light up reading '_one new message from Shaggy'_. He flipped his phone open and began to read.

**Like sorry man.**

**I know there's a Frat Party tomorrow.**

**Daphne will hate it.**

**Like why not come round.**

**6pm Bobby Stevenson's place.**

**Peace out**

**Shaggy**

A Frat Party! That was it! What a brilliant idea! Shutting his phone, Fred slowly turned to look at Daphne, who still had her eyes covered. He smiled, a Grinch type smile that stopped just under his eyes.

'_Oh Daphne Blake!" Thought Fred "Just you wait. You think this is hell for me, believe me. You haven't even seen hell…yet.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks.**

**Next Chapter: The Frat Party!**


	3. The Frat Party!

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews, and also thank you for reading my new one shot :o)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**The Frat Party**_

The next morning, after Fred and Daphne had left Velma's house, they began to walk in the direction of Daphne's. They hadn't spoken to each other much that morning, but Daphne could tell that Fred wasn't that happy, something that pleased her.

"So…" she began, breaking the horrible silence "I was thinking maybe we should stop by your house and get some of your clothes." 

"No!" cried Fred looking rather alarmed "I mean, no." This time a lot calmer "I was just going to call my Dad and get him to bring some of my stuff to your place."

"Ok." Daphne said sounding rather confused, something that didn't go past Fred.

"Look I'm sorry" he began "I just think that it would be easier that way. It saves us carrying everything from one house to the next."

"It's ok Fred. I was thinking that maybe we could spend the first two weeks at my house and the second two at yours. How does that sound to you?"

Fred pondered the idea, but didn't agree.

"Actually, can we just spend the whole month at your house?" asked Fred, sounding a little desperate "…_Please?_"

'_Ugh' thought Fred '__I can't believe I just used the "p" word towards Daphne Blake. She's going to know something's wrong…but I can't tell her. Daphne is so much better off than me and has the privilege of a decent home and money and…all the things I don't. I don't want someone of her status to see the conditions I live in. I would never hear the end of it…but who knows, maybe she isn't that shallow.'_

Daphne turned to Fred, looking even more confused than before. She had no idea why Fred wanted to stay at her house…maybe because it was huge and he would get nearly everything he wanted, but something told her that it was more than that.

"Fine." She said "But won't you have to get your parents permission?"

"I'm 18 Daphne. I don't have to keep running things by them. As long as I tell them where I am I'll be fine."

The two went back into their silent mode and continued their walk, both surprised that they had had a civilised conversation that didn't involve insults, but that was very quickly ruined by Fred.

"You know, we were just partially nice to each other so I'm thinking that we should get back into our normal routine starting with me totally getting back at you for what you done." He said this with a smirk.

"Me!?" questioned Daphne "What the hell did I do?"

"Sleepover!" stated Fred "That was torture for me!"

Daphne grumbled, but he was right and whatever he would do to her would be her own fault. Little did she know though that she would be getting her comeuppance very soon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was that night, round about 5:30 when Fred put his plan into motion. He and Daphne were in the living room of the Blake house watching some old movies, when Fred faked a text message. He flipped open his phone and pretended to read the blank screen.

"Cool." He said, putting his phone back in his pocket

"What?" asked Daphne, who's gaze had been fixated upon the Television screen

"Shaggy texted me and said that he and Velma were going to catch a movie. You wanna go?"

Daphne sighed. There was nothing better to do here, so she agreed. In a matter of minutes the two were out the door and heading down the street, but Daphne soon realised that they were going in the wrong direction.

"Uh Fred?" she began "Isn't the movie theatre that way?" she pointed behind her.

"Yup." Fred said simply

"Then why are we going this way!?"

Fred didn't answer, but instead turned to face her with a smile.

"Time for me to have fun."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fred and Daphne approached a house to hear cheering, music and mayhem coming from inside. Daphne even looked a little scared.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Daphne once she realised where she was "This is Bobby Stevenson's house!"

She began to fix her hair, making sure she looked perfect.

"How do I look?" she asked Fred

"Like an idiot" he answered back.

Daphne glared at him, while Fred opened the door. They entered the house and Daphne was shocked to see lot's of people, drunk, running around shouting, little fights and plenty of people making out. Fred turned to face her, and said in a happy voice, at the top of his lungs over the loud music:

"WELCOME TO THE FRAT PARTY!"

Daphne looked like she was about to die. She didn't recognize one person there, but soon her gaze fell upon her best friend and Shaggy Rogers.

"VELMA!" Cried Daphne.

Catching the small girls attention, Velma headed over to the scared looking red head and the handsome blond.

"Hey Daph." Greeted Velma "I didn't think you would come to something like this."

"I didn't know I was coming." With a look that could kill, Daphne turned to Fred "He tricked me!" She snapped back to Velma as Fred began to chuckle "What are you doing here?"

"Well Shaggy asked me if I would go because…oh who am I kidding!? Sorry Daphne, I knew Fred was bringing you." Velma looked down at her feet, which all of a sudden became very interesting.

"Well" began Daphne "If you take the cuffs off of us for the night, I promise not to run away, and I'll forgive you."

Velma smiled. She had always felt lucky to have a friend like Daphne. She never stayed mad at her. Agreeing to the idea, Velma unlocked the handcuffs. Both Fred and Daphne shot each other dirty looks before heading off in their separate directions. Fred met up with a bunch of his football buddies, while Daphne and Velma went and sat at a window seat. They both grabbed a beer and began to talk.

"So how has it been since you left my house?" asked Velma taking a sip of her beer.

"It would have been nicer of the Judge if he had just killed me." Sighed Daphne, also taking a sip.

Her frown soon turned upside down however when her eyes fell upon Bobby Stevenson. It just so happen to be that Bobby was looking at her. He smiled that smile that made Daphne week at the knees, and began to head over to her.

"Hey Daphne." He said, totally ignoring Velma "Nice to see you here."

"Yeah, well you know me." Daphne said nervously "Party, party, party. All the time."

Bobby chuckled, which made Daphne smile. She blushed slightly.

"Hey do you want to go outside for some fresh air with me?" he asked

Daphne turned and looked at Velma, who had stopped paying attention to their conversation and was looking out the window.

"Maybe later." She replied.

Nodding, but slightly upset Bobby headed in another direction. The bells were ringing inside Daphne's head and all she wanted to do was a happy dance, but thought she may get strange looks if she did.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The night continued to pass by, and Daphne found that she was actually beginning to enjoy herself. She still hadn't seen Fred since they were released from the cuffs, but that soon changed when she heard cheering coming from the kitchen. Along with Velma, the two entered the kitchen to see Fred, Shaggy and a bunch of other boy's dressed in bed sheets that had been turned into Greek togas, and all of them were wearing a four can beer helmet. All of them were totally drunk of course.

"Daphne!" Cried Fred, swaying over to her "You wanna beer?"

His speech was slurred, and someone had carelessly drew a set of glasses on his face. Daphne thought that at any moment he would pass out.

"Uh…n-no thanks Fred." She said "Maybe we should get you home."

"What!?" he asked "I'm fine. Totally fine. See!"

To prove his point, Fred climbed up onto the table. All the boys began to laugh, thinking that what he was doing was really cool. He swayed and looked ready to fall over, but managed to get hi balance back.

"Get ready to catch me guys!" He called

Daphne and Velma both groaned, knowing that something was going to go wrong, and as if on queue, Bobby Stevenson came running in shouting:

"COPS! EVERYONE RUN!"

Everyone did so, just as Fred jumped from the table. Instead of the boys catching him as planed, he hit the floor with a smack.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." He said

Daphne and Velma managed to get Fred back to Daphne's house without being caught by the cop's, or Daphne's parents. Velma decided that it would be best if she left the two un cuffed for the night, seeing as Fred may be up very early throwing up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Fred awoke with a splitting headache. He was confused to find himself sleeping in a bed with purple sheets, but soon everything came back to him. He groaned, sitting up and putting his hand to his forehead where there was a cut from where he fell.

"Ow." He winced

Soon Daphne came into the room, fully dressed with a tray. She sat the tray, that held two aspirin and a glass of water on the night stand. She chuckled and took a seat on the bed.

"How you feeling?" she asked with a smile

"Like hell." He said, downing the pills

He looked down at himself and realised that he was in nothing but his boxers.

"You're not the one that undressed me are you?" he asked, praying the answer to be 'no'."

"No I didn't." Daphne answered "You actually managed to change and wash the pen from your face all by yourself."

"Good." Fred lay back down, covering his eyes from the sun with the back of his arm "oh man, just kill me."

Daphne laughed again.

"That's what you get for drinking to much…underage drinking might I add."

All Fred did was groan.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked

"Actually I did. Looks like your plan didn't work out so good."

This time Fred chuckled, taking his arm away from his face.

"Call it a truce?" he asked

"Yeah…you know Fred, you're not as bad as I thought you were."

"Same here." He replied. "Same Here."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	4. Prove It!

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the great reviews and sorry for the delay in the updates. I have exams. Anyways I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter :o)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**4. **__**Prove It!**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Zoe looked up at her mother giggling. She loved that her Dad was a bit of a trouble maker when he was younger, but she was never going to admit that to her Mom._

"_And that's how you're Daddy and I began to like each other." Finished Daphne _

"_Aww Mommy!" complained the six year old "That's not the whole story! You never tell me the whole story!"_

_Daphne sighed and looked down at her daughter, tucking her in a little more. She loved telling Zoe stories of her past, but she just wasn't old enough to hear everything yet._

"_I promise you" began Daphne "That when you're older you'll hear the whole story."_

"_Pinkie promise?" asked Zoe, holding out her little finger._

"_Pinkie promise." Daphne said, smiling and linking fingers with her daughter "Now time for bed. You have school in the morning."_

_Nodding, Zoe kissed her mother goodnight and very quickly fell into a deep slumber. Daphne turned off the light and made her way downstairs to the living room where she continued to think about how she and Fred fell in love._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A couple of hours later, Fred was finally feeling better from his drunken night. Daphne thought that it might have been a nice idea to go for a walk, basically to give him the chance to sober up properly. The two were making light conversation, when Fred abruptly stopped, fear coming to his eyes.

"Freddy?" questioned Daphne, turning to see what he was looking at "What's wrong?"

All Daphne could see was a girl from their school, Amber, making her way over to the two. Fred quickly turned to Daphne, and began to speak in a low voice very quickly.

"I can't believe I'm asking this" he began "But I need a favour…please…pretend to be my girlfriend for five minutes so that Amber will leave me alone. She's been asking me out for 3 months and I can't keep telling her that I'm busy."

But before Daphne could answer Fred's request, Amber approached the two, looking very cheerful.

"Hi Freddy." She said looking up at the tall handsome blond "How are you today?"

"I'm…good Amber…you?" Fred said, trying hard to act natural.

"Feeling great. I'm so happy I bumped into you today." Soon Ambers eyes met Daphne's. Still smiling she introduced herself "Hi I'm Amber…you are?"

"Daphne." She answered shaking the girls hand. "I'm…"

"She's my girlfriend." Said Fred cutting in. He took hold of Daphne's hand, hiding the handcuff's and looked at her with a _'please just go with it' _look.

Smiling Daphne squeezed his hand and leaned into his side.

"Yup." She replied "I'm his girlfriend"

"Oh…" Amber said, sounding a little upset "How…how come I've never seen you two together then?"

Fred and Daphne looked at each other, panicking slightly.

"Well…" began Fred "That's because Daphne has been modelling in Paris with her cousin Danika. She just got back last night and surprised me."

Daphne just smiled at Fred. She was actually surprised that he knew about her cousin, because she wasn't that well known in Coolsville. Fred was improving more and more in her books, but Daphne was soon brought out of her thoughts by the dreaded words that escaped Ambers mouth.

"Prove it."

Daphne turned to look at the small brunette, a little shocked at what she had just heard.

"Excuse me?" asked the beautiful red head "I thought you just said _'Prove it'_."

"I did." Amber said, placing her hands on her hips "Prove that you and Fred are in fact dating, because your story seems a little far fetched."

Daphne now seemed more panicked than Fred. She looked at her 'boyfriend' and did the only thing she could think of that would convince Amber. She kissed him…but what scared Daphne even more, was that Fred returned the kiss. After a few seconds, the two pulled apart and looked at each other. Fred was a little shocked, but he smiled, as did Daphne. They were so mesmerized by each other that neither saw Amber storm off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two soon snapped back to reality, and gave a nervous chuckle. They notice that Amber was long gone and continued on their walk, secretly reluctantly letting go of each other's hands.

"Uh…" Began Fred, trying to find his words "Thanks for that…maybe now she'll leave me alone."

"Y-yeah." Daphne said, too scared to look at him " Now that she thinks that I'm your girlfriend…me…Daphne…your girlfriend."

Fred could tell that she was a little nervous being around him after the two had just shared a 'more than a just acting type kiss', and for some reason he was becoming a little nervous himself. He began to feel self conscious, wondering if he looked alright and that his hair looked good. Could he have a crush on Daphne Blake? He continued to think. Then he began to remember. Remember the night that they kept pretending never happened. The night that no one else the in the entire universe knew about…the night that they wished had never happened.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: I know a little short, but I felt that that was a good place to leave it. Sorry that it's left at a cliff-hanger though. LOL. Please R&R. Thanks ;o) **


	5. Conner

**A /N: Sorry for the delay's guys, but thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Please, please, please keep them coming :o)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lovestowritehannah for really getting me back into the mood of writing. Thanks Hannah :o) Everyone read her stories, they're great.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_5. Conner_**

Freddy and Daphne were walking home. They had finally overcome the silent mode, and were having a conversation about Amber and how annoying she was. Her squeaky voice, and her cat like features. She was a pain.

"I swear." Began Freddy "That better have worked back there. If she asks me out once more I'm going to have to say something that will really put her off."

"Like what?" giggled Daphne

"I don't know… I'm becoming a monk?... NASA needs me to look for water on Pluto… I'm Gay!"

Daphne just laughed, and Fred soon joined her. They had been getting on well all day, and hopefully nothing would change that. Who cared if they kissed. It didn't mean anything. They didn't have feelings for each other, and neither of them had thought of that night for about 15 minutes.

After they had finished laughing, Fred decided to try and get to know Daphne a little bit more. Hell he was spending a moth with her, he might as well know what he was getting into.

"So what about you Daph?" he began "You got any admirers?"

"A few." She stated "But I'm not really interested in them. It's mainly all the nerds at school, and there's nothing wrong with them…their just not my type."

"And let me guess" said Fred "Your type is the 'Bobby Stevenson' type?"

"Hell Yeah!" said Daphne with a smile.

The just laughed and continued their journey back to Blake Manor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

About 20 minutes later, Daphne and Fred entered the foyer of the manor to be immediately greeted by a very unhappy George Blake. Daphne's father was someone who Fred had never really liked. He always looked down at the 18 year old, and chose not to hide his feelings.

"Your Aunt Sara called for you." Came the booming voice of George "You've to phone her as soon as you can…it's urgent."

"Ok, sure."

Daphne looked alarmed. She quickly ran over to the phone, dragging Fred behind her. She dialled the number, and waited a very short couple of seconds until someone answered.

"Hello, Aunt Sara, it's Daphne" she said, sounding quite scared " what's wrong, what's happened?... What!?...oh my gosh!"

Tear's were welling up in her eyes. Fred was a little confused, but he could only hear one end of the conversation. She continued to talk and ask frantic questions.

"Is he ok?" she croaked "……oh thank goodness……I'm coming over…….yeah sure I'll bring some money…….ok, but I have someone with me…….Freddy Jones……yeah…….thank you Aunt Sara……love you too…….bye."

Daphne finally hung up and took a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank you God." She whispered under her breath, barely audible "Thank you for saving him."

Fred looked at her, concerned. She turned and looked at him, her eyes were red and puffy and her lip was quivering.

"Freddy…could you drive me to Coolsville Hospital? My…eh…cousin, Conner, was hit by a car… well hit is a bit exaggerated, he tripped and hit his head off the bumper of a parked car. He was out for a couple of seconds."

"Of course." Said Fred full of Sympathy "Is he ok?"

"Yeah." She said, as they headed for the door "He's only two and he was playing in the garden with a ball…the ball bounced onto the road and he went after it, he tripped on his way back to the garden. He basically got a bump on the head, but that's about it. The doctors said that there's no major damage, and nothing to worry about."

"He's incredibly lucky. Someone must have been watching over him"

"Yeah." Daphne said, pulling out her car keys and giving them to Fred.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daphne and Freddy walked through the halls of the hospital quickly, and soon Daphne saw her Aunt sitting in a chair in a hospital room, with a little boy lying on a bed. The rushed into the room.

"Hi Aunt Sara!" said Daphne, giving her aunt a hug

"Daphne!" she said, hugging back, but getting a fright when she saw an extra hand next to her face. "What the?"

Daphne just smiled.

"Aunt Sara, this is Freddy. Long story short, we're chained together for a month."

"Because that's normal." Sara said Sarcastically, but with a hint of a giggle.

She took a seat back down, and Fred's eyes fell upon the two year old sitting on the bed. He had sandy blond hair, and sea blue eyes. Daphne and Fred moved towards the bed, and sat down beside the little boy. He immediately ran into the arms of Daphne, wrapping his little arms around her neck and gave her a hug. He was crying a little, but who could blame him. The kid had just been bumped by a car.

"He little guy." Daphne said with a smile "That was a silly thing you did wasn't it."

Conner just pulled back and gave a little nod. Fred watched the exchange being made between him and Daphne, and couldn't help but see something about Conner. He looked very familiar. It wasn't because he looked like Daphne, or Sara…or any of the Blake clan for that matter, because he didn't… He'd probably just seen they little boy at the mall or something.

Daphne turned to Freddy and pointed at him.

"This is my friend Freddy, Conner… Say 'Hi'."

"Hi Freddy." He said quietly, not really able to pronounce his words quite right "See my bump?"

He pulled back his fringe, and pointed to the black and blue bruise that had the tiniest of cuts.

"Yeah." Fred said "That looks sore little man."

"It is." Said Conner, moving away from Daphne and closer to Fred "There was blood everywhere! And I nearly died! But I was brave and I'm ok now! Just wait till the boy in my street sees it! He'll be mad cause he doesn't have one!"

Sara, Daphne an Freddy just laughed at the exaggeration of the little boy. Fred turned in surprise at Daphne.

"Is he really just 2!?" he questioned

"Yeah….I know he talks really well…he's just a fast learner." Daphne smiled and looked at Conner.

He had taken hold of Fred and Daphne's hands and was playing with the handcuff. Then he started rambling on to Fred again before he fell asleep.

"Looks like you've got a friend for life now Fred." Giggled Daphne

"He's sweet…really."

They all smiled, and Daphne and Fred decided it was time to leave. Just before they left, Daphne pulled a wad of cash from her purse and handed it to Sara. Fred's eyes went wide with surprise. There must have been about 1000 there.

"This should cover you guys for the next couple of months." She whispered. "I'll be back soon."

"Bless you sweetie." Sara said, hugging Daphne "And Freddy," she said, looking at the muscular boy " I hope we'll be seeing more of you."

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: So what did you think? I wanted a little drama in this chapter, and there will be more to come. Also thank you to those who R&R'd my one-shot 'All-American Girl'. Please R&R :o)**


	6. Daphne! Watch out for that pole!

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Love them. Hope you enjoy this chapter :o)**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**6: Daphne! Watch out for that…pole**_

On the way back from the hospital, Daphne and Fred were in good conversation. After seeing her cousin, Daphne had seemed to have cheered up a lot. About five minutes later everything went silent. Fred wanted to know more about the two year old, but he didn't want to seem like he was prying.

"So…" he said, trailing on "Conner sure is something."

"Isn't he." Daphne said with a smile "I remember when he was just born, and I was holding him for the first time that I could not love anyone more…I know he's just my cousin, and nothing more!, but I loved him with all my heart."

Fred smiled and looked over at her.

"Aww Daph" he said "That is so…corny." He chuckled a little

"Oh shut up." Daphne said, playfully slapping him "I'm really close to my family."

"Yeah I could see." Fred said, pulling up at a 'stop' sign.

Daphne went back to her silent mode for a while. She knew that she had to explain to Fred why she had given her Aunt Sara money.

"They've been having some money troubles lately." She said quietly "I help them out every couple of months. Just in case you were wondering what that was back there."

"Daph it was none of my business. I don't need to know every little detail…I know what it's like having money troubles."

Daphne went silent for what felt like the thousandth time that day, but she felt that it was time. Time to tell Fred the truth, but just before she could, the car came to a stop outside a basketball court where the local teens played.

"You up for a game with the guys?" Fred asked, motioning at the young fit teenage boys.

Daphne's eyes went wide

"Do you even have to ask!?" she scoffed.

She practically jumped out the car, dragging Freddy behind her. All thoughts that she had were gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Freddy and Daphne walked onto the court, for Fred to soon be swarmed by the group of boys. Daphne didn't mind at all, simply because Bobby Stevenson was there.

"Hey Freddy." Said Bobby "Hey Daph."

"Hey." Daphne said with a squeak

"You wanna game?" questioned another boy named Zach

Fred looked at Daphne, to find her nodding frantically.

"Yeah why not." He answered. "But Daph and I count as one person because of these things" he held up his arm to show the shiny cuffs.

They were heading out onto the court, and just before they started Daphne began to shout and wave.

"Hey Shaggy!" she cried

She had spotted the lanky, scruffy looking hippy sitting on the bleachers with Scooby –Doo his pet dog since childhood. He just waved and went back to talking to the dog.

"We should ask him to play." Daphne said, for everyone to burst out laughing, everyone apart from Fred.

"Him!?" asked a boy named Matt "No way!"

"Come on Matt." Fred said "Shag's my best friend. He's cool."

"Hey Shaggy!" cried Daphne, not listening to the boys "You wanna play to?"

"Like no thanks, but like thanks for asking" he answered

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The game was about 10 minutes in. After about 2 minutes, everyone had stopped passing the ball to Daphne, simply because every time they did she would squeal 'Look! Look! I caught it! I could be a pro!'. The game was going good.

It was nearing the end and Fred and Daphne's team were down by a point. If they sunk the next basket they would win. Bobby, who was on Fred's team passed the ball, crying Fred as he did so. As if in slow motion, the ball went flying through the air, and at this time Daphne decided that she was going to catch it. Knowing that it was going to go flying over her head, she took off in a run, again, dragging Fred with her. And that's when it happened.

"Daphne!" Cried Fred "Watch out for the…"

But it was to late

"Pole. He finished

Not paying attention to what direction she was going in, Daphne ran right into the stand of the basket ball hoop. She fell to the ground with a thump, taking Fred down too. Everyone gathered round to see if she was ok, but she was out cold.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fred carried her back to the car in a damsel in distress type way, and with a little help from Shaggy, got her into the car safely. He drove back to Blake Manor, and very quickly got Daphne into her room trying to avoid her father.

Fred kicked the door of Daphne's bedroom shut, and lay the 'sleeping' red-head on the bed. He brushed a few strands of her hair out of her eye's and began to tap he cheek slightly.

"Daph…Daphne." He said

"Mmm…no more carrots Mom." She mumbled

"Daphne!" Fred said a little worried "wake up."

Daphne's eyes fluttered open. She grumbled and sat up a little.

"How did I get here?…better question, what happened?" she asked a little confused

"Well" began Freddy "You ran head first into the basket ball hoop. I brought you home"

"Oh no!" she cried "In front of everyone!?"

"Yup." Fred Said "No offence, but it was hilarious."

Daphne just glowered at him, and sat up fully.

"We should probably get you to a hospital just to be on the safe side." Fred said, taking a seat on the bed.

"No." Daphne said shaking her bumped head "I'll be fine, but thank you. I've seen enough hospitals for today."

Fred's mind wandered back to Conner. He still felt that there was something more than what Daphne had told him.

"Daph…" he began "I'm not trying to pry, but is Conner really your cousin, or are you just saying that?"

Daphne sighed and looked at he hands. She knew this would come sooner or later.

"Freddy…" she didn't know how to start "Conner isn't my cousin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I guess I was just scared."

"Scared of what?" Fred was really puzzled now

"Scared of telling you that…that… Conner's our son."

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Lol. What did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	7. He's My Son!

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys. Means a lot. We're going to learn more about Conner in this chapter. Please R&R :o)**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_7: He's…my son?_**

Fred still hadn't said anything. All he did was sit on the bed staring into space. He had a son. A son! No wonder he was in shock. It's not everyday that someone tells you THAT! Fred sat there for a little while more. He knew Daphne wasn't lying, or having a joke. Hell, he remembered what happened, and there was no doubt that she had forgotten.

"Freddy." Daphne said after a while "Please say something…anything"

"Are you sure he's…ours?" he just wanted to be certain.

"Well, I know he's mine. I mean I was the one that pushed him out." Daphne answered "And yes, he's definitely yours…I wanted to tell you, believe me I wanted you to know."

"Then why didn't you?" he asked, turning to face her "How could you not tell me? Actually, how could you keep it a secret?"

"You remember about a month after my sixteenth birthday, my family and I decided to go backpacking across Australia? Well we went to Australia, but it was because there was a program there that would allow me to finish my studies, and have the baby. Plus there was family there."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm getting there Freddy… Before we went to Australia, I told my parents that I was keeping the baby, and that you were the father. My Dad flipped out and tried to get me to put him up for adoption, but I wouldn't. He told me not to tell you either, because you had your whole life ahead of you. He didn't want you feeling pressured into having a kid. We came to an agreement that Aunt Sara would look after him, but I would help pay for the bills and go over and see him everyday…so there you go. That's everything."

Fred was silent. He looked at the floor and sighed.

"Your Dad was just looking out for me in a way. Wasn't he?"

"Yeah" Daphne answered

"And all this time I thought he hated me… Guess I was wrong."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two lay on the bed in silence. Neither knew what to say, but the silence was getting a little awkward.

"Do you regret what happened that night?" asked Fred, still staring at the ceiling.

"At first I did." Daphne answered, "But in the end…no. Not at all. You?"

"Even though we didn't get on at all before it happened, I still wouldn't change the nights events. Just knowing that Conner was the result from it makes it even more great."

**_Flashback two years earlier:_**

_It was Daphne Blake's Sweet Sixteen. Her parents were out of town, but before they left, they decide to allow her to have a birthday party. Everyone was there. People she didn't even know. There was loud music, people shouting, some little fights and of course a lot of under aged drinking, but everyone…or mostly everyone was having a good time._

_Daphne sat in the Corner with Velma, Trying to get the 14 year old girl to have some fun, but Velma said she would rather sit and read._

_It was a few hours later when Daphne made her way upstairs. She was drunk, and stumbling. Once reaching the top landing she made her way to her room, only to find Fred Jones and his friends carrying on with her stuff._

_"Get out." She said simply_

_Everyone left, everyone except Fred. He too was drunk, and was still drinking. Daphne shut her bedroom door and made her way over to her bed. She had to lie down. _

_"Nice place." Fred said, taking a seat on the bed. He looked over at Daphne who was staring angrily at him. "What?"_

_"Get out Freddy." Daphne said, trying to push him._

_"Make me." He said with a smile, taking another gulp from his beer._

_Daphne tried to sit up, but failed miserably. She fell into Fred's arms, who actually managed to catch her. He sat her up a little. Until she met his eyes. And that's all it took. Daphne wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and kissed him._

_The next morning, Daphne awoke in her bed with a terrible headache. She groaned and sat up a little, to find her self naked! She gasped and looked next to her to see a sleeping Fred Jones! With a scream, Daphne woke up Fred. He turned and looked at her with wide eyes._

_"No Way!" he yelled._

**_End of Flashback:_**

"What a birthday." Daphne said with a hint of laughter "Maybe next year Fred, you could just get me a card."

He chuckled, and sat up a little.

"Yeah, well I've never had someone literately kick me out of bed."

"I was in shock." Daphne said with a smile

"Yeah, me too." Said Fred "I was in even more shock when my head bounced off your floor."

Daphne laughed and sat up.

"Can I just say one more thing Freddy?" she asked

"Sure. What?"

"You sure looked good in purple sheets."

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R :o) Thanks **


	8. The Birth of Mystery Inc

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks for all the great reviews, and sorry about the delay.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_8. The birth of Mystery Inc_**

"A Son!" came the squeaky cry from Shaggy

"Yeah." Said Fred and Daphne in unison.

It had been about a week since Fred had found out about Conner, and the two had decided that they were going to tell Shaggy and Velma. Well the day came, and the two stood in front of the two dumbstruck teens.

"You mean like a pooing, crying, eating baby!...Like a real one!?" the hippy continued to ramble

"Yes Shaggy, a real baby" Daphne said

Velma still hadn't said anything. She was just puzzled as to how this could have happened.

"Velma…care to say anything?" asked Daphne, looking at her a little worried

"Uh…wha…how…when?!" she asked, her eyes bulging "I mean you guys hate each other…seriously…I mean you have to…you know, to make a baby, it's not as if you push a button and one appears!"

"I know Velma." Said Daphne, sitting down beside her.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Fred and Daphne spent about 15 minutes telling the story about Conner. The two year old was always aware that Daphne was his mother. It was something he heard every day, and after that day at the hospital, he asked his aunt Sara if Freddy was his dad. He was a smart little boy for his age.

"I just can't believe it man!" Shaggy said, slouching in his chair "I mean, like dude!" He looked at Fred "You're my best friend! You could have told me!"

"Shaggy I only found out" Fred said

"Oh…" Shaggy said in realisation "Then wow Dude! You're a father man!"

All of a sudden Shaggy's attitude changed from being glum and a a little mad, to happy and supportive.

"This calls for a celebration!" he cried "Like let's pick up Scoob and head to the malt shop."

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

After picking up Scooby-Doo, the five headed to the malt shop in Shaggy's beat up old van. It was blue and green with orange flowers on it, and was in desperate need of a new paint job…in fact, everything had to be renewed.

They weren't far from the malt shop when the stopped at a red light. As they were waiting for the Light to change, someone slammed up against Daphne's window, causing her to scream. The all turned to see a small man jumping up and down frantically, pointing to an old crooked house far in the distance.

"Don't go up there!" He cried "It's haunted! HAUNTED I TELL YOU!"

With that he ran away. The gang just looked at each other with amused smiles, everyone apart from Shaggy and Scooby, who were chattering.

"Like best do what he say's." Shaggy Said, starting to drive.

"C'mon Shag, might be cool." Said Fred, peering out the window looking at the house.

"Nu-uh… no way. I'm the driver and I say we are not going up!"  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Like I can't believe you made me come up here." Shaggy and Scooby whimpered as the got out the van slowly, followed by Velma.

Fred got out the other side, helping Daphne, who smiled as he took her hand and helped her out.

"Well Shaggy," began Velma "We all voted and you and Scoob lost."

"Rat's rot rair!" protested Scooby

"Scoob's right, that's not fair." Shaggy said, not for going anywhere closer to the house.

They made there way up to the doorsteps, Freddy dragging Shaggy and Scooby. Daphne rung the old doorbell, and soon the door creaked open to reveal a short woman with a long nose and Gray hair.

"A witch!" Cried Shaggy, hiding behind Velma.

"I'm no witch." Laughed the little lady "I'm Mrs Doyle. I live here…not to much longer though." She looked down sadly

"Why is that Mrs Doyle?" Asked Velma

"Well, my husband recently passed away, and now his ghost is haunting the place. My children think I should just move…but I don't know if I can part with it."

"We'll be Happy to look around for you." Said Daphne

"WE'LL WHAT!" Screamed Shaggy "Scooby and I'll wait in the car."

"Not so fast you chickens." Velma said, grabbing them "We've got a mystery to solve."

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


End file.
